Stiletto Mafiosa/Reboot Version
Stiletto Mafiosa is an Italian crow and evil henchman of Baron Silas von Greenback. He works day and night to apse his boss and his goal of world domination. Physical Appearances Stiletto is a black lean and mean crow, with a cartoonishly long beak. He is the tallest regular character in the series. His regular clothes consist of black shoes, grey pants. red sweater, grey fedora, and his signature grey trench coat. Personality Stiletto has shown that despite being an evil henchman, isn't all that evil himself. Taking joy when people became more social in 'Colonel Danger Mouse' and spending a joy filled day with Penfold in 'Cheesemageddon' and over all just seems to have more manners and more pleasant than his boss. He as also been shown to be the most patient member on team Greenback, as he'd almost have to being Greenbacks right hand man. While not as evil as his boss, he can be just as angry when it comes to something he cares about. In 'Thanks a Minion!' he became vengeful and lashed out on the minion society when Greenback didn't nominate him for the best henchman award, as being a minion is something he takes great pride in. He can also be vain as in 'Thanks a Minion!' he became jealous and whined to Greenback when he caught wind that Danger Mouse let Penfold be in charge of a mission. While shown in 'The other day the earth stood still' that Stiletto is a very competent henchman, he's not that great at scheming, as Greenback thought his attempts at being evil were either stupid or too small scale. Regardless he's extremely loyal to Greenback and will do just about any task to please his boss. Relationships Baron Silas von Greenback Greenback relationship with Stiletto isn't nearly as abusive as it was in the original show, though the two aren't exactly friends. Greenback can be pretty rude to Stiletto usually belittling him when he does some stupid or something not up to his standards. Though Greenback does seem to subconsciously understand that Stiletto is his most competent henchman as after Pandaminion failed to achieve his task in 'The other day the earth stood still', he immediately sent stiletto, who achieved his task with no issue. Since then he usually sends Stiletto first to accomplish a task, while he has Pandaminion be a distraction. Though Greenback will never admit he appreciates Stiletto and usually nominates Nero for Henchman of the year and in 'Cheesemageddon' used him as windshield whipper as well as trying to use Stiletto's head to break the handcuffs he was in. It was also shown in that episode that while Stiletto is loyal to Greenback he's not too fond of him as he made fun of Greenback with Penfold. And in 'The Admirable Penfold' he refused to work towards reuniting with his boss, though if this was more out of laziness than disdain for his boss because he did eventually attempt to rescue Greenback, he just wanted a break first. Penfold Seeings as the two are both sidekicks, the two have a lot and common as both are forced to deal with a egoist obsessed with their goals. The two seemingly get along fine as Stiletto (along with Greenback) wished Penfold a happy birthday in 'Licence to Care'. The two really hit it off in 'Cheesemageddon' as the two spend the entire day together while their boss's spend the entire day at odds with each other. They joked around and poked fun at their boss's, flew around in the Flog Head Flyer together, and by the end of the episodes the two seemed to have considered each other friends. Danger Mouse Danger Mouse sees Stiletto as nothing more than another villain he needs to lock up, as Stiletto is the Henchman to one of his most dangerous foes. That being said when the two were forced to team up in 'The Admirable Penfold' Danger Mouse got visible annoyed at Stiletto's refusal to work and all around laziness. choosing to lounge rather than rescue himself or his boss. This clashed with Danger Mouse workaholic tendencies, which extremely agitated him, to the point were he was going to physically beat Stiletto until he obliged, luckily Danger Mouse was cut short before he could do so by a monstrous t-rex bus hybrid. Category:Characters Category:Regular characters Category:Reboot Characters Category:Villains Category:Reboot Series Category:Regular Cast